The Woods
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: Steph is living a nightmare. This Trenton city girl, is hiking in the woods! She tries to remember why she agreed to this. At least she has Ranger to keep her warm! Ranger enlist Steph once again as his partner to catch his target. Hope you enjoy this Ranger/Steph story. Rated M, because!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Character's internal thought in _Italic._**

 **JE owns the characters, duh? hehehe**

 **XXXXX**

"I should have asked more questions before I said yes." I mumbled as I readjusted the backpack, hoping to find the spot that it didn't feel so awkward.

"You could tell me no?" Ranger leaned close. His silky voice alone sent pleasurable chills through my body.

"Yes." I lied, and tried to sound convincing.

"Babe." This time when he leaned in, I felt more than just his breath on my ear. He left feather light kisses.

"M...may...maybe." _Liar! Oh, what the hell!_ My hands fell away from my bulky backpack, and landed on Ranger. He reached out and caught my pack with one hand before it hit the ground, while kissing me deeply. I was lost in the feel of his body and the kiss, till I felt the cool wind where his hot body used to be. _What the hell?_ Opening my eyes, I saw that he now stood a couple of feet away. I gave him my best, "What the..." look. Which earned me a smirk. _Oh, that mouth._ _The feel of it on mine. The feel of it..._

"Babe?"

"Um.. ah?" Was all I could managed.

"Ready to go hiking?" He nodded to the pathway that led up the mountain, and the couple of hikers that were staring at us.

"Oh, yeah. Great." The lack of enthusiasm evident in my voice.

Ranger slipped the pack back on me, then started up the path. My eyes followed him, and then to the other hikers till they disappeared in the tree line. The bare tree tops swayed with a cold gust of wind.

"You coming?"

I looked to him, then to woods.

"You're frowning. Not a good look."

 _I'm going to kick his..._ I marched up the path to where he waited on me. Before I could go into rhino-mood, he kissed me quickly on the cheek. _Okay, I'll let him live._

I followed him up the winding path, crunching with each step on the dry brown leaves. Of course, he was silent. _At least I get a good view._ I think I might have licked my lips, as I watched him in his black cargos. Another cool gust blew by, cooling down my raging hormones, and sending goosebumps down my arms. I looked down to my "hiking" clothes: Black slim cut tee that showed off my curves, tight black cargo shorts, and hiking boots. "Brr... It's freezing. Why do I have to wear shorts, and you don't?"

"Because I picked out your outfit."

That put a little sway in my hips, till the next breeze came by. "Really, Ranger. It's too cold for this." I tried not to chatter my teeth.

"It's 60 degrees. Perfect hiking weather."

I sighed. "Who in their right mind goes hiking anyway? Oh, and up a mountain?" I gestured around.

He shook his head slightly. "Our target, and I told you, this is just a hill."

I rolled my eyes, and followed him deeper into the woods. I was dreaming of lying in my bed, when I heard it. I stopped in my tracks, but the noise didn't seem to bother Ranger. He just kept going. I scanned the tree tops. _Maybe it's a bird._ "There! There it is again!"

Now, it was Ranger's turn to sigh. "It's just the trees."

"I have never heard a tree make that noise! It sounds like a cry. I think this mountain is haunted!" I reached out and grabbed his hand.

He stood quiet for a moment, then shook his head. I might have heard a small laugh. I can't be sure. "It's the sound of the branches and limbs rubbing on each other when the wind blows."

Looking around, all I saw was creepy. I held his hand tighter. I was shocked when he took his hand from mine. I guess my face showed my emotions.

"We are hikers. People don't hike holding hands, Babe."

 **XXXX**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Woods"  
Chapter two  
*~*~*~***

I always envisioned the woods as a peaceful, quiet place. That is, if I thought of them at all. This was anything but quiet. Noises surrounded us, and I couldn't tell exactly where they were coming from. More importantly, who or what was making them. I couldn't shake the feeling that the woods were alive and about to attack.  
"Why do you need me for this job again? Any of the guys at Rangeman would have been a better choice."

"They hardly blend in with civilians. The FTA would take one look at them and run. Besides, I like the way you look in this outfit."

"Will you please slow down? Eek!" I was stumbled over a tree root again. "Stupid tree. I thought roots were supposed to be underground."  
"Babe, stop kicking the root and keep up."  
"I thought this was supposed to be a trail. Why are there obstacles? And why aren't you tripping? You're not even looking down." I jogged to catch up to him. Ranger waits for no one.  
"This is the trail. Look." He pointed to a red circle sign on a tree. It had a stick figure man walking with a stick.  
"Why does he get a walking stick? Where is mine?" I finally caught up and had to bend over to catch my breath. "Why couldn't we go hiking at the beach or Macy's? This is too hard."  
"That's not hiking. This trail is rated as moderate difficulty. You can do it."  
"It's too long. We have been hiking for ten miles. Oh, and up!"  
"The trail is a 6.7 mile loop and only ascends 767'."  
I stared at him wide eyed. Surely I heard him wrong. He stopped when he heard me not following him, and stared back. He knew exactly what I was thinking. There was a reason he was just now telling me this information. If I would have known before hand I would not have excepted the job.

"How many miles do we have left?" The tone of my voice daring him to say anything less than six.

His lack of an answer told me what I needed to know. I turned around and started walking back down the trail. Well, that was my intention. I only made it a few steps before he caught me and spun me back around. He took my hand in his and pulled me up the trail after him.

"I'll make it up to you." He winked.

"Oh, there will be a lot of making up."

He chuckled and turned with the trail higher and deeper into the woods. The sun didn't penetrate through the treetops here.

"This place gives me the creeps." My eyes scanned the area for a threat. I couldn't see anything, but something was out there. I could feel it. My pace slowed till he was pulling me after him. "Can we go on another trail?"

"It's a loop, Babe. There is no other trail."

"Are you sure the guy is here?" I gestured to the trail.

"I have good intel on this guy. He is an avid hiker and according to his social media posts, Sourland Mountain Ridge Loop is one of his favorites. I got word that he was spotted here since he jumped bail." He dropped my hand, and quickened his pace up the trail. "He's here. I'm sure of it."

That of course did nothing to put me at ease. Between the thought of a criminal that could out run me, and the constant rustling in the fallen leaves, my anxiety level was up there.

"Will you please slow down. I'm scared."

That made him stop. "Your Spidey sense going off?"

I looked again for the source of the rustling, but saw only leaves.

"I feel like we are surrounded, but I can't see anything."

He went into Ranger-mode. He pulled a gun that he had tucked in his waistband behind his back, and scanned the area. Moments past by till his body relaxed.

"There is nothing out here." He returned his gun to its hiding place. "Come on. I promise to hold your hand. Okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something out there. I began to tip toe toward him.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Slow, easy movements so they don't attack. Something is close. I can feel it."

He shook his head and I could see he was trying not to laugh.

Two squirrels leaped out from the fallen leaves. One chased the other up a nearby tree. I lost it. I screamed and ran to Ranger.

"Pull your gun! Shoot! Shoot!"

I hid behind him and buried my face in the back of his shirt. I didn't hear any gun fire. Instead, I felt his body shaking. Was he terrified? If so, then we were doomed.

"Shoot who? The squirrels?"

That son of a gun was laughing. I was scared to death and he was laughing. I stepped away from him and crossed my arms. "It's not funny."

He wiped a tear from his eye. "It was hilarious."

"They were trying to attack us!" I pointed out.

When he was finally able to control his laughter he pulled me close and kissed me on the top of my head. "I need to get you out of the city more often."

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
